


A typical day

by toppis



Series: Vengeance AU [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: V3 - Freeform, Vengeance AU, Vengeance Trio, see what i did there?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toppis/pseuds/toppis
Summary: A day in the life of the vengeance trio.





	A typical day

"So, you have news?" She asks Shuichi as she cooks more scrambled eggs. Her memory of helping out children might be false, but she seems to have kept the ability to do so.

Like cooking a healthy breakfast in a portable stove while hiding out in an abandoned factory.

"You're a really good cook Maki." Himiko states between bites. Maki serves more eggs before wiping Himiko's face with her apron.

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

Shuichi sets down his fork, content, and says, "I found us a couple of new targets."

Himiko perks up while Maki still held her normally indifferent expression. 

"Who are they?" Himiko asks.

"One is one of the engineers for Team DanganRonpa. Supposedly, he's the one who designed the Exisals for the show. The second is a programmer. He works alongside a neurosurgeon to help with making the machine that produces flashback lights. Also, that neurosurgeon will be a target once I find out who and where he is."

"I'll go prepare the best disappearance act ever with my magic!" Himiko stands up.

"I'll go prep my weapons," is all Maki says. 

"Actually, we won't be killing them."

Maki stops with an expression that asks 'why am I here then? Do you want to die?'

"Yet! We're going to kidnap them. It's an engineer and a programmer, so I thought we could..."

Shuichi turns to look to the room behind him. Himiko and Maki realizes the gesture.

"They might be able to fix Keebo!!" Himiko cheers.

Shortly after they left the academy they came across Keebo's head amongst the debris. They were going to get actual help for him once they reintegrated into society, but that plan went kaput once they started the whole vengeance thing.

Keebo's head lies unresponsive in one of the rooms. If Miu had survived, then maybe...

Well, she didn't. So that's not happening. 

"What's our plan, Shuichi?" Maki takes off her apron and wipes her hands with it. 

"I've been looking for ways to get them both at the same time. I've been looking at their daily routines and I charted their driving routes. Himiko, this time you'll be making the targets disappear instead of us. Can you do that?"

"I'll make them disappear while driving with my magic. I'll need your help carrying them away though. My mana is too low to make them levitate."

"Wonderful! Maki, can you handle subduing the targets? I know this isn't what you're used to doing, but for Keebo?"

"Having Keebo with us should improve our missions significantly. Very well."

"I'll handle the getaway car as usual. I wish I can do more. Maki, can you teach me how to handle a gun after this?"

A typical day in the V3 household.

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
